Elastic based exercise technology has been available in various forms for a considerable period. Previous approaches have given us expensive, complex machinery and devices, or simple elastic devices that generate resistance along only one vector at a time, such as spring chest expanders, and various shock cord devices with one attachment to a fixed point, and the other end connecting to the user's body.
The two direction stretchable elastic “blankets” used in some exercise programs give more flexibility, as they can be stretched in both x and y axis simultaneously, but have two drawbacks. One, they are cut from sheet material to a fixed size and shape and two, they are not easily gripped by hands and feet.
There are numerous kinds of resistance devices which may be used as exercise and fitness equipment wherein such equipment is used for maintaining or rehabilitating certain muscle groups following surgery or injury. A resistance device may also be used for maintaining or achieving a desired fitness level. Various elaborate and specialized apparatus and devices are used effectively in gyms and fitness centers where movements are based on resistance to bungees or weights. However, due to space requirements for storage and use and also due to costs, such specialized devices are generally unavailable for home or private use in the office. Many persons prefer to exercise privately on their own schedules without traveling to a gym or fitness center desire to perform such exercises in their home or in the office. Many simple exercising devices are available for home use which substitute exercises for the routines which are commonly performed only with gym equipment. However, these devices tend to be restrictive in the types of exercises than can be performed and the muscle groups that can be exercised. Thus, there is an important need for an exercising device or kit which makes many common skeletal muscle exercises easy to perform in a private setting and is small enough and light weight enough to be easily moved to a desired location. It is also desirable that this device be easy and inexpensive to manufacture and purchase by the consumer. The device should also be readily collapsible for storage when not in use. Further, it is desirable to have an exercise or fitness device which can make a variety of typical resistance exercises possible with a single apparatus or exercise device. The present disclosure provides such an exercising device which solves those needs.